Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer
The Halo: Reach Video Game Awards Trailer originally aired on Spike TV's Video Game Awards on December 12, 2009, and gave the first look at the graphics and characters of Halo: Reach. The trailer is a modified version of the opening cinematic of the game's first campaign level, Noble Actual.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfME5KwKLfg YouTube: Halo Reach opening cinematic and beginning of first level] Transcript From first-person view: Noble Six stares into the visor of a helmet, before pulling it on. Zooms out to the Warthog Noble Six is riding in, on the surface of Reach, towards an outpost/camp, and two UH-144 Falcons flying in above the Warthog. Both Falcons land in the camp, and the Warthog pulls to a stop. Noble Six gets out of the Warthog, and moves towards a building. Jun-A266 watches while placing rounds into a magazine. Noble Six reaches the door, and stares at Emile-A239 sharpening a combat knife against his shoulder pauldron, and attempts to enter, before being stopped by Kat-320. Kat-B320:(To Carter) "Commander." Carter-A259, without his helmet, looks up, and Jorge-052, in full gear, turns to look at Noble Six, who takes several steps inside the building. Radio: "Winter Contingency has been declared, all units are mobilized and ready." Jorge-052: "Didn't think anybody survived Pegasi, sir." Carter-A259: "Spartans never die, Jorge. They're just Missing in Action." Carter starts walking towards the door and puts his helmet on, and all the SPARTANs turn to exit the building. Cuts to the SPARTANs exiting the building, with Noble Six next to Carter, with Kat, Emile (who sheathes his knife), and Jorge walking side by side in front of them, towards the falcon. Carter-A259: "I read your file, Lieutenant. Even the parts ONI didn't want me to." The SPARTANs reach the Falcon, with the other three moving to one off screen, and Noble Six and Carter getting into the one guarded by Jun. Carter-A259: "I'm glad to have your skill set, but you can leave that lone-wolf stuff behind." Jun-A266: "This our new number six?" Carter-A259: "Affirmative." Jun-A266: "You picked a hell of a day to join up!" Carter signals for the other Falcon to get airborne and the Falcons take off, moving into the horizon. Kat-B320 (COM): "This is Sierra three-two-zero. Noble Team is airborne and prepped for combat insertion." As the Falcon move into the distance, a colossal plasma explosion erupts from the sky, and a CCS-class Battlecruiser looms in the clouds overhead. A static charge flies across the sky, and the scene whites out, fading in to the ''Halo: Reach logo looming above the titular planet's surface. Then, it cuts to a dark room, with human blood on the floor, illuminated by an activating Energy Sword. There is a growl, then the camera turns towards an blue-armored Elite. The Elite looks up at the screen and snarls, baring its teeth. The Bungie and Microsoft logos appear with Reach in the background.'' Trivia *The Halo: Reach Announcement Trailer has some of the same dialogue as this trailer, such as Kat's final line and the "Winter Contingency" dialogue heard over the radio. This would imply the events in the announcement trailer and this trailer are close chronologically. *This trailer has graphics that are a little more detailed than the final game in some aspects, such as the helmets, armors, and some surfaces. This might be because the engine used was an early build that was more detailed. Also, the blurring present in the final game is not seen, implying that the original build was more robust and detailed, however, it might have been modified for better performance. *The number 7 can be seen in the sky near the end of the trailer just as the CCS Battlecruiser is revealed.File:7inTheSky.png Sources Category:Halo: Reach Category:Trailers Category:2009